


[ART] Day18 Food

by reafre



Series: Suptoberart 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, suptoberart2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: Castiel asked Dean what can he do with ‘honey’?So Dean teach him to make pancakes to eat with his ‘Honey’.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptoberart 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545556
Kudos: 7





	[ART] Day18 Food

**Author's Note:**

> [MakennaSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets/pseuds/MakennaSweets) wrote [an amazing fanfic inspired by this art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218193), please check it out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> “Pancake & Honey”
> 
> Day 18 Food  
> drawing by : reafre  
> tools : pencil, copic on paper.  
> date : 19 Oct, 2019  
> 2019 Suptoberart Prompt hosted by @winchester-reload
> 
> Castiel asked Dean what can he do with ‘honey’?  
> So Dean teach him to make pancakes to eat with his ‘Honey’.
> 
> ps. Dean is the one who removed Castiel's necktie, folded and tugged into his pocket.


End file.
